1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments and more particularly pertains to a new garment image abrasion system and method for abrading an image into a garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demarcation or abrasion of garments and materials is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,366 issued to Geller describes a method for projecting a stream of particles at a fabric surface to obtain softening, worn or laundered appearance, design pattern, picture, printing, textured or sculptured effects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,747 issued to Riedel discloses a method of and arrangement for grinding web-shaped textile structures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,099 issued to Martin et al. discloses a computer-controlled system for laser simulation of the particle distribution in a sandblasting process to generate a feathered worn look. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,207 issued to Lockman et al. discloses another method for marking and fading textiles using lasers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,811 issued to Crosta discloses a fabric raising machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,183 issued to Croft relates to the dyeing of textiles and more particularly discloses a process for the production of dyed fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 509,296 issued to Brown discloses a cloth finishing machine that uses bristles applied to cloth in a beating motion to provide a worsted effect. U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,196 issued to Costin et al. discloses a laser method for scribing graphics on materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,753 issued to Vidalis discloses a dye printing system for producing a multi-colored pattern on rugs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be used to create customized images on fabrics of existing garments in a quick and economical manner.